1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
Therefore, the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Thus, the indication content selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device to operate, such as a keyboard and a mouse, the use range is gradually increasing.
Methods of realizing a touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and an electro-capacitive method. Among the above methods, the widely used electro-capacitive touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance formed by a conductive sensing electrode with another peripheral sensing electrode or a ground electrode when the human hand or the object contacts the touch screen panel to convert the contact position into the electrical signal.
The electro-capacitive touch screen panel is commonly attached to the external surface of the image display device, such a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), to be produced. Therefore, the touch screen panel requires high transparency and small thickness characteristics.
In addition, recently, a flexible image display device is being developed so that the touch screen panel attached onto the flexible image display device also requires a flexible characteristic.
In general, in the touch screen panel, the sensing electrodes are formed of a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO). In this case, when the flexible touch screen panel is bent or folded, a crack is generated in the sensing electrodes so that a driving defect may be caused.
A touch screen panel that has a flexible characteristic, that is not easily damaged in various bending or deforming environments, and that may secure a strong conductive layer characteristic is required.